A Little Mistake
by Little Kid Rin
Summary: Rin isn't surewhy she came to ForgetMeNot village. Maybe to find herself? All she knows is she isn't getting wed withou a fight.. Possible Lemon Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life
1. Letter From Daddy

-1** A Little Mistake**

**Chapter I - The beginning **

--

By: Littlekidrin

--

A bright light flashed in front of the apartment door, making Rin jump. She looked immediately toward the door and sighed.

" Mistakes.. " she said looking at her alarm clock on the bed stand next to her. " Three o'clock In the morning… Same as yesterday.. " she gave a weak smile and took the covers off.

Every day started like this, the fear, three o'clock. The mistakes..

Rin walked slowly over to the stove and looked at it. No sign of cooking had been done. All that was there was a small burner with a pan on it. To the left of it was a small compact fridge. " .. " Rin had been having nightmare about farm life since she was small, and hadn't been pleased when her father had asked her to take over the farm. But, she agreed none the less to the farm life idea.

She stepped back from the stove and looked behind her. A bare room, her city things hadn't came yet. Her eyes moved next to her to a dresser. The fanciest thing in the room, to say the least. She sighed.

Nothing was simple, was it? No, farm life never was. Especially alone, no friends, no family, no money, no food, or clothes. She sighed again getting tired of being here. She had arrived that morning and had been given a tour of Forget-Me-Not village. A small pathetic excuse for a village. The only people that appealed to her were three young men about her age.

What was her age? She'd never tell.. Her thoughts were on the three men whom had seemed the only bachelors in the village, or at least the only ones in her age limit.

One was named Rock, a party boy living at the Inner Inn with his mother and father. He had blond hair and blue eyes, sexy.. Her cheeks grew pink, she " Didn't know him.. " she said as she brushed out boob, the first cow she had ever worked with. Rock was one of the cutest but was a bit lazy she realized at first glance. He looked nothing like his parent, perhaps h was adopted? Or maybe that wasn't the father.. " Heh.. " she said as she pulled her brown hair back into a tight bun and started to shovel the manure out of the barn and into a box in the pasture. The sun could be seen from there, over the ocean. Beautiful, but then again, what wasn't in the country?

The other was named Gustafa, a lepricon looking fellow with a beard. He wore a flower in his hat and that was enough to make Rin instantly think, FAG. She was cruel inside but she didn't show it. Gustafa had met Rin by coincidence, she had been chasing after a piece of paper she had gotten taken out of her hands by a gust of wind and Gustafa caught it, she asked for it kindly and he walked over and grabbed her hand and planted a kind kiss on It. " Charmed.. " he had said, without even learning of her name. Rin had remembered how she grabbed the paper and took off running in the direction of the local, If you'd call it that, and had slammed right into Marlin. The third of this saga. Maybe the best, but this wasn't star wars.

" Watch where your going, jeeze.. " he said as he shook his head and kneeled down to pick up an orange he dropped from his shirt. Oh yes, he was a hottie. Or at least his body was. Yum. He had abs, and totally in shape. I wonder what he looks like- No.. " I don't know him " and besides, it was too soon to think about that. Maybe in a few seven years she might- But then the news came.

_Dear Rin,_

_My dearest daughter. I am sad I must bring you the news that if you do not wed in the next year, the farm I spent my life to create shall be auctioned off to whomever would like to use it. I am sorry, but it is what they do. A woman cannot run a farm on her own without a husband helping with the house hold and animals. _

_Love,_

_ Daddy._

She had been furious, if she hadn't been standing in the post office right out of town she would have had screamed. Wed? Whom on earth could find a husband in that short of time! A year? Why the thought!

What did they think she was? Someone who could get a date in three seconds like Tom Cruise or Uchiha Sasuke?

Rin paused from her work and looked at the clock in the barn. " Seven fifty-five.. " she had spent to much time thinking, stupid mistake. Rin ran into the room across from the fodder bin and tossed the pitch fork into the cabinet and dashed out to her house and grabbed her backpack and situated it on herself.  
" Today, " she said " Is the day I take control of this small town life.. "

----

THUS BEGINNING THE STORY!

This is the story of my Harvest Moon Another Wonderful Life game. :3


	2. The Melody

-1** A Little Mistake**

**Chapter II - The Melody**

**--**

By: Littlekidrin

--

**Month: Spring **

**Day 1: Weather- Cloudy, chance of rain.**

**Diary: **

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have finally moved into the farm my father ran. Along with it, I have met three intriguing men. Gustafa, not really very appealing. He might be my type, if only he'd get rid of the lepricon get-up. Marlin, wow! A blast from the past! Hittin' it 80's style! His sleek black hair and white shirt are a turn off. He knows a lot about the farm though, maybe I could get to know him and learn more about the field work._

_Rock, a nice guy, he's a bum though. When we met he fell out off the balcony trying to get awake enough to comedown. Heh, he's funny. Also obviously a bum. Well I'm writing at five in the morning. Not a lot of time to write now. I'll get back to you later._

_Love,_

_Rin._

Dark gray clouds flocked above her, shadows danced and mocked. Rin dashed down the road leading to the beach. " That little mistake.. " she said slowly ad she jumped over a log and landing on one foot. " Once there was an apple… " she hears stopping her dashing, she skids on the floor and leaves a trail of dusts as she turns her head up and looks to the right to see Gustafa leaning against the tree with his hat turned down playing his guitar.

He hits every notes with ease and the twang of him quickly changing notes makes Rin's heart beat. " What are you doing up so early, Rin? " he asks still playing and strumming along. Rin looks down and then back up pushing some hair out of her face. " I was going to watch the clouds at the beach and swim.. " she said walking toward him admiring his nonchalant way of being cool. " That sounds like fun.. Maybe in the summer I could join you and play my guitar for you. " he stopped and looked up pushing up his green hat and tilted his head giving her a wink as he smiled. Rin quickly looked past him and at the tree next to him.

" Thanks.. " she said as she backed up and waved to him. " Goodbye. " said in a rushed tone as she darted off in the other direction toward the beach. " Good bye. " he said looking at her as her hair flowed in the wind and she hopped over the logs occasionally having to do a little flip from landing to quickly and forward. He admired her image before leaning back against the tree and strumming away at his guitar.

" What's his deal? "Rin said. She was sprawled out on the warm sand, her body stretched. Her toes grabbing at the sand. Her arms crossing to from a pillow for her head. She ignored two spiders crawling across the sand to go to their little home in a tree. Her shirt was unbuttoned and exposing her stomach and collar bone to middle of chest. Her breasts were covered by the shirt thought. Her eyes, now open, were watching the clouds go by and her ears listening to the crashing of the waves on the beach. " Making me feel all fluffy back there.. " she said again pushing her brown hair into the sand and feeling the water reach her toes. She gave a small smile. "But I don't know him.. "

Sure she knew his name, house, and some hobbies, but she didn't know him.

Not to the level that she knew _him…._

Rin closed her eyes and let memories wash over her, fill her, and place her in ecstasy.

_A cold apartment a few object could be seen. Our main focal point is the living room. Rin lay on the fold out bed. The sheets tossed over her. Twisted into a mess of white and red. She lay there on the black cough gripping the black leather. Her eyes closed shut tight. Tears escaped from her eyes as she let out a whine. _

Rin opening her eyes and pulled herself up and glanced down at her stomach. " Little mistakes.." she said as she pulled herself up from the mess of sand and walked back to the path leading to the ranch.

Once at the three way road she stopped and stared at the ground. " A three way.. " not counting the road she was currently standing. Rin looked up and glanced to the right then forward and to the left. For some reason she started walking to the left. " I'll go and get acquainted with Rock.. " she said thinking about the black leather, the tears, the pain…

Knock, Knock, Knock. Rin held her hand on the third knock. She held it, sucking in the feeling of her hand slamming on the wooden door. She held it there. " Who's it? " came a voice from the door. "Rin.. " she said. She knew he wouldn't know who she was, she knew it would be another little mistake to have come to the Inner Inn. All these things she did, mistakes. Little ones, which would mutate into life changing ones. Like the reason she came to Forget-Me-Not.. " Hello, Rin! " Rock said pulling the door forward and smiling a white grin. Rin paused, enough flashbacks. Her hand stayed in the spot and her brown hair stayed covering parts of her face. One of those sexy-girl-at-the-door moments. Rin pulled her hand down and pulled her face up along with the hair. " Good afternoon. " she said " May I come in? " and make more mistakes. Rin said giving a smile with her lips parts a little. " Sure, Babe! " Rock said ushering Rin into a small room of wood and cloth. It was a quaint room. A couple furnishings. A bookcase and hamper were right in front of her past a small brown table of wood. Two beds were to the right, beautiful beds she wouldn't mind sleeping in…. Without Rock in them! She gave a small girlish smile. A totem pole with a plant were to the left and the room was covered with windows.

" I didn't think you'd remember me, Rock.. " she said turning around to see Rock looking rather low toward her. His eyes shot up and he gave a smile. " I always remember all the lovely ladies I meet! " Rock said in a cheerful tone. Rin blushed lightly. Lovely? She never really took time to realize she was lovely. " Umm.. Thank you.." she said smiling back and turning her face back to normal as she turned and walked over to the bookshelf. She looked at the books and read the spines one by one. Harry Potter, Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul, Series of Unfortunate events, Naruto, Bleach, and Shaman king were on the top. A book holder was at the end holding them up.. She could easily tell that it was a woman bent over in a bikini grabbing her ankles. Rin gave a sigh and looked down. So he's a hentai..

----

Bad ending for a chapter.

Thanks for the reviews from peoples so soon. 3


End file.
